USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)
| registry = NCC-1701 | affiliation = Federation Starfleet | launched = 2258 | status = active (2258) | altimage = }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a Federation starship operating in the 23rd century. It is under the command of recently appointed Captain . History The Enterprise was constructed at the Riverside Shipyard during the 2250s, and was designated as the Federation flagship upon its launch. Its planned maiden voyage in 2258, under the command of , was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from planet Vulcan. With the bulk of the fleet engaged in the Laurentian system, the Enterprise departed from Earth Spacedock along with seven other starships to respond to the call. Its departure was delayed when , who had replaced the main navigation officer after he had fallen ill, failed to disengage the external inertial damper, and it arrived shortly after the rescue fleet had been destroyed by the Romulan mining ship Narada. The Enterprise proved to be no match for the technologically-advanced weapons of the Narada; a single barrage of missiles reduced the ship's deflector shields to 36%. Nero did not destroy the Enterprise, however, as he recognized it as the ship which served on when he was younger. Enterprise was unable to contact Starfleet or to begin evacuating the inhabitants of Vulcan, as the Narada s drill platform prohibited communications and transporter use. Following the destruction of Vulcan and the capture of Captain Pike, acting Captain Spock intended to take the Enterprise to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet at the Laurentian system. However, after being forced to resign his command to James T. Kirk, the Enterprise reversed course in an attempt to catch the Narada before it could strike Earth. Emerging from warp in the atmosphere of Titan, the Enterprise hid from the Narada s sensors using the magnetic distortion of Saturn's rings, while beaming Spock and Kirk aboard the Romulan ship before it could ignite its drill. The Enterprise then pursued the Narada and prevented it from destroying the Jellyfish, which was being piloted by Spock. Before the Enterprise beamed him off, Spock set the Jellyfish on a collision course with the Narada; the impact detonated the red matter aboard the Jellyfish, creating a massive black hole which destroyed the Narada. The Enterprise was nearly pulled into the black hole, but the ship was saved when chief engineer ejected the ship's warp core and detonated it and the blast propelled the Enterprise to safety. Following the successful mission of the Enterprise, Pike was promoted to admiral, and James Kirk was assigned to command the Enterprise as his relief. Kirk accepted Spock as his first officer, and took the Enterprise out on its first mission of exploration. Crew Command Division *'Commanding officer': **Captain (2258) **Commander (2258) **Lieutenant (2258) **Admiral (2258) **Captain (2258 -) *'First officer': **Commander (2258) **Lieutenant (2258) **Commander (2258 -) ;Pilots * Chief Helmsman: ** McKenna (2258) ** Lieutenant (2258 -) * Helmsman: Lieutenant (2258) ;Navigators * Ensign (2258 -) Operations Division ;Communications * Chief Communications Officer: ** Hawkins (2258) ** Lieutenant (2258 -) ;Engineering *Chief Engineer: ** Olson (2258) ** Lieutenant Commander (2258 -) Sciences Division * Chief Science Officer: Commander Spock (2258 -) ;Medical * Chief medical officer: ** Doctor Puri (2258) ** Doctor (2258 -) * Nursing staff: (2258 -) Appendices Connections Appearances :In release order * * * * * * Star Trek}} * * External link * Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships